


Poisoned Claws

by Hisshi



Series: Drabbles (EN/ES) [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Perryshmirtz - Freeform, Worry, hand signing, i just thought this up in 5 mins, idk what to tag, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisshi/pseuds/Hisshi
Summary: It is well known that platypuses have claws with venom in their hind legs for protection, the poison is said to appear on breeding session but is not lethal for human beings.





	Poisoned Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Now just first head in this one shot I imagined in 5 minutes!

~~It all just started in a normal day...~~

Well, more like night. Perry still could remember it perfectly and it still worried him to no end. Sometimes when he spent some free time with Heinz, his thoughts would become so overwhelming the worry would show under his confident and relaxed mask. It also worried Heinz.

Sometimes Heinz would ask "Are you okay Perry the Platypus?" and Perry would just nod his head or rise a thumbs up, he was  ~~insecure~~ doubtful of telling Heinz his worries. He was a secret agent, he could solve them on his own, right? That's how he lied to himself. He still could remember how it all happened, the peaceful slumber he was in before being jolted awake by Phineas' new alarm clock and attacking the nearest creature in sight with his hind claws, and that creature was  _Phineas_. He quickly stopped, fear set in his being, Ferb sowly pried him away and started petting him, Phineas soon joining...

Someone snapping their fingers in front of his face broke him from his train of thoughts and dragged him back to the crude reality. "Perry the Platypus you keep spacing out, what's worrying you?" Heinz asked, it seemed he had no escape route from this.

Looking at Heinz he started signing " _Remember how us platypuses have poisonous hind claws?_ " that was all Heinz needed to understand that Perry the Platypus was ~~scared~~ worried of hurting someone he deeply cared about with them. He quickly scooped up Perry in an hug, letting him know it was _alright_.

 

****-------****

 

That was some months ago and since then Perry started feeling less insecure of his claws, the worry was still slightly there but Heinz's constant reassurance and his boys always smiling at him somehow knowing he'd always protect them brought Perry a sense of peace. A peace that was tested soon later...

A few weeks later after Perry told Heinz of this insecurity, another normal day of thwarting was about to end. An explosion made the scientist's apartment rumble like always before the usual "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" and it was right after saying that sentence that Heinz saw some of of the rubber that covered the cables of his now destroyed inator had flown and tied him. He tried to untie it but the rubber was also tangled and there was nothing sharp nearby to cut it. "Umm a little help here Perry the Platypus?" he asked at the retreating mammal that turned around and nodded trying not to laugh at the sight. "Aw come on Perry the Platypus don't laugh!" said Heinz. Perry nodded and tried to search on his fedora for something to safely cut off the rubber, finding nothing and not knowing what to do a small idea came to mind. One that after looking where his claws hid, was quickly put in the deepest part of his brain. What if he also hurt Heinz? He'd _never_ forgive himself.

Heinz smiled and looked calmly at Perry "I trust you" he said leaving the teal colored platypus in shock. Hesitantly, he neared the man and unsheathed his hind claws starting to cut very carefully the rubber. During the process Perry saw some of the rubber tightly against Heinz's left shoulder and he decided to avoid it going to the more loose ones.

Almost finished, the only one left was the tight rubber on Heinz's left shoulder, Perry's hands shaked slightly as worry settled over again. Heinz grabbed his hands "It's going to be okay" he said. _'I trust you'_ those words echoed in his head as he carefully cut the rubber ~~as if Heinz was made of glass and a single mistake would break him entirely.~~

After being fred, Doof pulled Perry in for an hug "I'm so proud of you Perry the Platypus" he whispered indeed feeling very proud that his nemesis had somewhat overcome his fear. Perry, smiling, hugged back knowing that it was ok now.


End file.
